


Leek Flavored Ice Cream

by lucsuria



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cancer, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Major Illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucsuria/pseuds/lucsuria
Summary: Miku Hatsune isn't very thrilled about how her life is going. After her mother was let go due to her factory being closed down, finding a new job is difficult and it means she can't afford private school; the place where she'd already studied for three years of her life. She's unmotivated and unimpressed about her new school environment, wishing she could return to her old life.Kaito works hard to help his mother, single-handendly working two jobs with just enough time to eat, sleep and bathe. He worries about his own future and the wellbeing of her mother, but all he can do for now is continue to help her and do his best in school to provide a better life for her mother. For that reason, love has to be cast aside.However, their lives will turn around almost literally as they collide-also literally-and get to know each other, realizing that their lives are going in opposite directions and struggling to find a middle ground.





	Leek Flavored Ice Cream

The tapping of shoe soles against metal. The sigh of sleep-deprived teenagers. The creak of fake leather seats. The rumble in your brain as you rest your head on the windowsill.

  
That was the mood on the bright Monday morning; the first day of class. Normally, I would've taken more effort in my appearance by styling my long hair into pigtails, applying some light makeup and choosing some eye-catching jewelry that could be noticed even while wearing my school uniform. But this year, I didn't have the privilege of wearing the uniform. I didn't have anything to wear, so I settled for some jeggings and a pale pink shirt, and styling my hair in the laziest braid ever. It's not like I had anyone to greet me in school and ask me how my summer was, anyways.  
  
The school finally pulled into view; an ugly, graying and looming three-story building with dirty windows. Somehow, seeing it again dampened my mood further. Not wanting to accept the fact that I had no choice than to walk in there and graduate there, I let everyone shuffle out of the bus first. Once there were ten or so kids left, I exited the bus and walked towards the creaking front doors.  
  
Inside seemed to be no more exciting than the outside; brownish tiles, broken and creaking lockers and dimming hallway lights. Despite that, there were hundreds of kids piling up in the foyer, hugging and screaming and excited to see each other. A wave of longing hit me right then and there, wishing I could do the same, but I couldn't.  
  
I decided to make for my first class so I could distract myself from my unpleasant thoughts, pulling my schedule from my bookbag. My first class was on the first floor, thankfully, so I made my way for a room labeled 4B. Nonetheless, most classroom doors were unlabeled, unreadable or had the wrong labels.  
  
Despite looking small, the hallways seemed to stretch to infinity and beyond as I tried to look for said classroom. The hallways got thicker as more students piled in, and it made me feel more claustrophobic. Add to this the reality that my time was running out, and I sure as hell didn't want to be late on my first day, even if I secretly loathed this school. Even as I quickened my steps, there seemed to be no hope as I desperately glanced left and right for the hope of finding the correct label for the classroom.  
  
In my desperation, I made a fool out of myself and crashed into someone. Landing on my butt, I gasped automatically as I tried to make sure nobody else crashed into me—the hallway was now overflown with students—and for a few seconds I didn't know what else to do but focus on grabbing my schedule from the floor where someone had left a brown shoe print and rubbing my butt. The shame quickly set in, imagining everyone's eyes on me; a new girl knocked on her behind on the first day. How pathetic.  
  
I made the effort of getting up, but not before a hand wrapped around my forearm and helped me up. I glanced to look at the stranger's face and gasped. My face was inches away from his, and two pairs of the bluest eyes I'd ever seen greeted me. I could smell his mint-laced breath, as well as count the faint freckles on his face. It took me a second for my brain to hot-wire and stumble back to place some cordial distance between us.  
  
"I’m sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I began, trying to not ogle at his face. His hair was also blue and expertly combed.  
  
"It’s okay, I was also distracted. Are you new? I haven't seen you around here." He replied, shuffling his hands in his pockets and smiling warmly. Suddenly, I felt very fidgety.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I transferred here on my last year of high school," I said. I grabbed at my schedule and rubbed the dirt off absentmindedly, wondering how he didn't feel as awkward as I did right now.  
  
"You’re probably lost, aren't you?" he said, eyeing my schedule. I instinctively placed my hands behind my back and cringed with a shrug. "There isn't much time left, but I can help. Where's your first class?"  
  
I handed him my schedule, feeling guilty for taking so much of his time. He glanced at it for a few seconds before his eyebrows rose in surprise. "We share first period! C’mon, let's talk on our way there. We have five minutes."  
  
I didn't have time to nod before he was navigating the throngs of students, surprisingly, the classroom was at the other end of the building. Inside were mingling students chatting animatedly and eager to spend time together. Pushing my melancholy aside, I focused on finding a vacant seat. The stranger sat to my right. While I busied myself with getting my notebook and pencils out of my bag, he did the same.  
  
After a prolonged moment of silence, he caught my attention by asking me: "So, I didn't get your name back there. If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"Miku," I said. "And yours?"  
  
"I’m Kaito." And then he grinned, pearly whites in view. My lips tingled automatically into a grin as well, but I couldn't say that my smile was as radiant as his.  
  
Moments later, the teacher walked in, and students struggled to be quiet. I missed the respect we had for our teachers in my old school. As he introduced himself and the class, I realized that I'd taken the same class in tenth grade. I couldn't hide my disappointment this time, which was directed at the world, not myself. Why did it have to happen to us? Why couldn't I have been able to study my last year there? I would've been okay with studying in a community college. I just wanted to spend my last year in the same school, with the same friends and the same teachers.  
  
I didn't bother to write anything down, much to Kaito’s concerning glances, and resolved to stare through the window the entire period, only bothering to pay attention when my name was called. Before I knew it, the bell rung and I was packing my unused items in my bag. Kaito waited for me as we walked out of the classroom together, which was nice of him. I grabbed at my schedule again and asked for directions.  
  
After I was sure I wouldn't get lost again, it was time to make my way. Turning to him, I said; "Thanks for the directions. I guess I'll see you later?"  
  
He nodded. "We share another class after recess. Meet me at the white table in the cafeteria. Think you can do that?"  
  
I wasn't sure I could, but I nodded anyway. "Sure! I'll try to meet up with you then. I'll see you then."  
  
"See you." was the last thing he said as we turned and parted ways.  
  


I wasn't expecting it, but on the first day of what I thought would be an unpleasant day, I had something to look forward to.


End file.
